You are the music in me
by twilight1996
Summary: "edward will belong to me" Her voice was confident. But little did i know that she was right, edward believed her stupid lie, instead of me, and the only thing to make him see will be through music. -Bella enters a music competition, that tanya is in.
1. Chapter 1

"edward?" I murmed, just ask him. I thought to myself

"yes love?" he murmed, playing with a strand of my hair

"what did you think of that singing competition?" I asked

"it seems interesting, but not my thing, why do you ask?" he asked

"just wondering" I asked, and that's all that will be said.

A week later.

"alice let go of my hand" I said, she was litterly pulling me.

"Bella I didn't spend 2 hours making you look hot for nuthing!" She complained, opening the music room doors

" I didn't ask!" I shot back,

"yes you did, you asked the minute you told me you were trying out for this competition" when did I say this?

"shh look some one is trying out" she pushed me down into a seat, and she sat next to me

"Thank you, Next tanya denali" I watched, as that little slut walked up to the stage. Okay normally I wouldint be so mean, but that skirt has to be the shortest skirt I have ever seen ,and her tank top dosint even cover her stomach! She wore like 5 inch heels, with huge knee socks. Dosint compare to my outfit, maby I should of agreed to alice when she said short skirt nope. The music started, and I really had to stop myself from lauphing.

_I know you like me._

_I know you do_

_That's why whenever I come around_

_she's all over you_

She was really dancing like a slut, trying to act like the pussycat dolls, but failed horrible. She moved her hips around when she tried to spin, but didn't really work like that either. She threw her hands over her head, and clapped.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha, don't cha?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha?_

The song really went on, I felt like it wasint going to end. The entire song, she kept on eying me as if she was singing to me, and she has this look like she had already won. She wish's. I'd be surprised if she even got in.

"oh um, thank you tanya" One of the judges stuttered.

"next we have, Angela webber" Angela sang a very beautiful song she wrote, she shocked me, I didn't even know that she liked to sing never mind addition. The list went on, about 15 people entered, I was number 16

"okay next Isabella swan" The judge called,

"good luck bella" Alice smiled. I nodded and walked into stage, I consitraded on not tripping. When I got up, I smiled. The music started, and I composed myself.

_Little boy, 6 years old  
_

_A little too used to bein' alone.  
_

_Another new mom and dad,another school,  
_

_Another house that'll never be home.  
_

_When people ask him how he likes this place...  
_

_He looks up and says, with a smile upon his face,  
_

I closed my eyes, and held my hand up. It just felt right, iv seen many people do this on Tv. So I cant look to stupid right? Dosint matter. I opended my eyes, and took a breathe and _  
_

_"This is my temporary home  
_

_It's not where I belong.  
_

_Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.  
_

_This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going.  
_

_I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
_

_Temporary Home._

I walked around the stage a little bit, a looked over to where alice was, she looked like she was having a hard time sitting down. I gave her a little smile,

_Young mom on her own._

_She needs a little help, got nowhere to go_

_.  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out, _

_Because a half-way house will never be a home. _

_At night she whispers to her baby girl, _

_"Someday we'll find our place here in this world."_

I walked over to the middle of the stage, and sang with my heart.

_"This is our temporary home._

_It's not where we belong. _

_Windows and rooms that we're passin' through. _

_This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going. _

_I'm not afraid because I know this is our _

_Temporary Home._

I held the note out, and sang it strong. People started clapping, I walked to the front of the stage, nobody so far has done this, probably to scared. But I was into the song. The judges sat a few feet away staring up at me in awe.

_,_

_Old man, hospital bed,  
_

_The room is filled with people he loves.  
_

_And he whispers don't cry for me,  
_

_I'll see you all someday.  
_

_He looks up and says, "I can see God's face."_

I sang softly, my eyes started to water. Stop it I told myself, one tear slipped, but I wiped it away fast.

_This is my temporary Home  
_

_It's not where I belong.  
_

_Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.  
_

_This was just a stop,on the way to where I'm going.  
_

_I'm not afraid because I know... this was  
_

_My temporary home_

_This is our temporary home._

The music ended, Everybody stood up and clapped, some shouted, and whistled. I bowed, and put the mic on the stand. I walked off the stage, and sat down next to alice.

"Bella that was amazing!" She whispered yelled as the next person performed.

"wish I could of seen me, I felt weird up there" I smiled, she pulled her phone out, and there was me on the stage. I looked at alice in shock. I didn't even notice her videoing me.

"I sent it to edward! He's going to be sorry he missed this! This performance bella is prize winning" she said excited. I blushed.

"Okay that is all the additions, please wait in the halls, we will call everybody back in, when we decided who is in" The judge stood. We made our way out, I sat with alice nervouse for 25 minutes, before one of the judges came out. We all filed in

"Only 15 people will make it, in total 20 people have tried out, this was a hard decision. So if your name is called, be greatful" he said in a steady voice, I figeted nervously.

"Angela Webber, Jessica Stanly, Emmet Cullen, Stephan Riley, Tanya denali, Jasper Cullen, Taylor Marie, Macy stall, Emily Bless, Hanna Salmon, James tony, Haily Jones" I squeezed alice's hand one more.

"and Isabella Swan" Alice squeeled , I smiled.

"All of the people who are moving on, will you all please meet here tomorrow 8 oclock sharp" He dismissed us, the minute I made it out of the music room, I jumped up and down.

"alice I did it!" I smiled,

"I know bella that was amazing" She squealed.

"Hey ugly swan" Tanya's voice, flowed.

"Hey butcher" I smiled,

"Watch it swan, just wanna say pure luck on how you made it through, and don't exspect to win, because the prize is myn, and so is he" She said, and walked away. I looked at alice and shrugged my shoulders. Alice and I walked down the hall way chatting non stop,

"bella!" Edwards voice, I turned around

"Edward" I gave him a hug

"I seen the video! Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, shocked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise! I made it!" I smiled, He smiled

"that's great!" he pulled me into a hug.

"Okay bella trust me this competition isint easy, iv seen it on TV" Alice snapped at me,

"TV?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up bella" Alice's voice rang, I opended my eyes a little.

"alice" I moaned, I looked at the alarm clock

"its 6:30 in the morning" I whined.

"yes and today you guys are starting your interveiws" Alice was already pulling my clothes out of her bag.

"interveiws theres like 15 of us" I whined, laying back down

"from forks, they have chosen maby less than 15 people from each city all around canada" Alice was fumbling around with make-up or something. I sat up

"I don't even want to know what my odds are" I said sadly

"There good, you have real talent bella" Alice sat on the edge

"How does this stupid show even work?" I asked, getting up

"Im not sure yet, you'll find out today" she said,

"go get some coffee" She smiled, I nodded and got up. There was coffee already waiting on the counter. I picked it up and sipped it walking back upstairs, alice was already waiting for me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Congradulations that you have all made it this far" The judge said

"But today in the interviews, who ever does the sadest, will be sent home" Some people gasped. Wow didn't see that coming.

"But we are going to explain to you about the show and filming" The judge said

"Each school around canada has a camera crew, each show will be taped, and posted onto our website, were people all around canada can vote for each person. Then when there is only 2 finalist from each school we will all meet at at our show house, in vancover we will keep going on till there is the final two" The judge explained

"In a way its kinda like american idol" The other one said.

"okay lets move onto interveiws"

"First we have Jessica stanley"

"But but im not ready!" She whine, I had to roll my eyes,

"Nervouse reck right it down" The judge ordered.

"Isabella swan" shit. I looked at alice for help, she encouraged me to go on. I stood up and made my way to the stage, a guy with a camera stood about 3 feet away.

"Okay start with your name, than why you additions, and your interests" The judge said

"Action" The little red light turned on.

"Im isabella swan, bella for short please. I additioned for this competition simply because I love music, and would like to share it with the world. I like to read play piano, and play guitar" I smiled. The little red light turned off.

"Good job, Tanya denali" Eww, at least she covered up some what.

"Im like Tanya denali, I lovveeee music, it brings our the besstt in meee, and imm likee reallly good at it. I joined this competition, because I need somebody like this to hear me, to know who I am. But like im going to win anyway"

Puke.

The rest of the interveiws moved on slowly, so raddled on, and some made it quick. But in the end they sent Jessica home. I kinda felt bad, but don't ever hesitate I suppose.

"okay congrats and sorry jessica. Tomorro will be our first rehearsal. Right after school to 6, if you have plans cancel them" He waved us off. We all left the music room.

"you'll have to tell edward your sorry but you cant make it tomorrow" alice said

"what?" I asked

"your date tomorrow?" alice looked at me

"ohh yah" I said, bells started to ring

"oh yah" I said sadly. Alice rolled her eyes,

"come on lets get to class" Alice pulled me along

"wait I need to tell edward!" I said,

"here txt him" she gave me her phone

_Really sorry have to cancel for tomorrow. _

_Rehearsal from 3 to 6. _

_ -bella_

I sent it and gave alice her phone back.

"Swan, cullen your late" the teacher, fumed. Alice looked at me before looking back at the teacher with a smile.

"im really sorry sir, but my car got stuck on the way to school, take one wrong turn and im stuck in mud" She lauphed a little.

"Very well. Swan whats your excuse"

"I was at the musical-"

"5 minutes ago, office now" I gritted my teeth, and walked out slamming the door. Thanks alice.


	3. Chapter 3

When I finally got out of the office it was lunch. I'd get to see edward. When I made it to the table, tanya was sitting next to edward. Hell no. I walked over and tapped edward on the shoulder, he looked back and I pulled him into a kiss.

"hello edward" I smiled, from the corner of my eye I could see tanya rolling her eyes.

"hey bella" Edward didn't sound all that happy

"whats wrong?" I murmed

"nuthing" He turned around, I tapped him on the shoulder

"can we talk in private?" I asked

"whats to talk about?" He asked annoyed as we walked out.

"edward? Please explain" I looked up at him.

"Oh I think tanya covered it all" He looked angry

"cover what?" I asked

"She over heard you saying, that once you win this competition you were just going to drop me! And become famous bella.!" He looked at me with hurt and anger. I looked at him with shock

"I woul- I would ne-never sa-say that ed-edward" I stuttered

"Yah you cant seem to say it with out stuttering either" he believed her. I looked at him numb.

"were over" and he walked away.

"edward" I murmed, tears spilling.

Alice's pov.

I watched as edward and bella walked out of the lunch room. Happy couple, they are perfect for each other.

"He's going to do it!" I heard tanya's nasile voice cheer. Tanya got up after a few minutes and left, I got up and followed behind her. She turned the corner I was about to but I heard edwards voice.

"Tanya are you sure you heard her?"

"Yes im sure edward! She'd never say that to your face!" Tanya's trying to convince him about something.

"it broke my heart thought to see her in pain because of me" I heard edwards soft voice.

"She caused you pain edward" Tanya didn't sound conforting at all.

"I guess your right" It went silent, I turned over and seen him locking lips with tanya. Edward pulled away as soon as he saw me

"alice-"

"Edward go suck a dyck" I stormed away to find bella. I found her in the girls washroom crying.

"bella honey whats wrong?" I asked hugging her.

"tanya- tanya tol-told ed-edward i-I do-don't lo-love h-him an-anymore" She cryed. I rubbed her back

"an-and ed-edwa-edward be-believed h-her" she sobbed.

"its okay honey" I murmed. The bell rang

"wanna go to my house and watch chick flicks?" I asked, she shook her head and whiped her eyes.

"I have to go to class" her face was slightly red, but it was okay. Pour bella


	4. Chapter 4

Its bin 2 days since edward and I broke up, I'v never felt more alone in my life. To make matters worse, tanya got together with edward. Today were performing in front of the entire school, plus I don't really know about 10,000 people? My nervouse are shot, I waited back stage pacing silently.

"And enjoy the show" Rick our judge said, a bunch of clapping and shouting followed. We all took our place, tanya, me and Emily all ran onto stage. It went silent. The music started

(_Tanya_**Bella**_**Emily**_)

_You spin me right round, baby right round._

**like a record baby,**

_Right round right round round_

(Taylor, **Angela**_**,**_ _Macy)_

_You spin me right round, baby right round_

**like a record baby.**

Right round right round round.

**(Emmet**_,Jasper,_ stephan** , all)**

**Yeah I got to know **

_Your name_

Well I 

**Could trace your private number baby**

**(**_hanna_**, ****james****, **hailey) **All**

_All I know is that to me  
_**You look like you're lots of fun**  
Open up your lovin' arms  
_**I want someone**_

**(Everyone)**

**You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round, round, round**

Tanya,emily,taylor,angela,macy,hanna,and haily we all stood around the stage, in half a circle, emmet, james, stephan, jasper would take one of us to the front.

**You spin me right round, baby **Jasper grabbed my hand and lead me to the front of the stage, he spun me around on the words right round. Tanya, emily, and hailey all danced beside the same motions.

**Right round like a record, baby ** Jasper spun me again, I held my hand out, he leaned in to kiss it, but I spun away, the rest of them did that also. We all stood back in place, and emmet, jasper,stephan,and james got angela, macy, taylor. Stephan was left to just sing around with us.**  
Right round, round, round **On the last words of right round, everybody that was dancing together, held there hands up, us in the back line held our hands up, and then stephan did a slide across the stage.

The crowd instently went wild. The curtains closed and we all hurried off stage.

"Good job everybody" Our couch shanelle smiled.

"okay bella, come over here mic check" she motitioned, she check the mic on the side of my belt, and ajusted it.

"Goo!" she pushed me onstage. I stood in posistion taking a deep breathe. The curtains opended. I shut my eyes and sang.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?_  
_Did you forget Everything we ever had?  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

I opended my eyes and looked into the crowd. Everybody was here, charlie, esme, carsile. It made me a little nervouse.

_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
No more left  
To forget  
About us_

_But I saw where we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

I sang in a soft voice, I started walking forward. I motioned with my hands as I sang.

_But now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget_

Images flashed before me, edward and I. Holding hands, kissing. Than it flashed me and him kissing in the lunch room and him pulling away discussted. Tears weld in my eyes.

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget it  
I won't forget  
About us_

I walked to the left, slowly. I held the mic with both my hands

_But I saw where we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

I closed my eyes, when the drums and electric guitar came in, I opended my eyes, and walked forward. I stared at edward,the tears began to fall. I didn't fight it, alice said that it makes my performance more real. I stomped my foot to the beat.

_And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we learned  
I wont forget it  
I wont forget  
Us_

Tears poured down my face, I stood confidently. Edward will see what he lost, because if he loved me enough he would see that im not lying. I herld my head down, all my hair fell in front of my face. The crowd burst into claps. I bowed than walked off stage.

"that was great bella" Angela's voice was proud.

"thanks angie" I smiled

"good luck" as I watched her walking onto stage. I gave my mic to shanelle. I walked down the stairs, and watched angela.

_I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure  
and I just cant wait till the day, when you knock on my door  
now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down  
'cos I just cant wait till you write me, you're coming around_

I watched as angela danced around stage, for a shy girl she really didn't show it. Nobody was clapping along so I started. I threw my hands up, and soon everybody was also. Angela gave me a smile.

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh) _She walked down the stairs as the bottom of the stage, she made her way over to wear the contestants are suppose to sit. She better not.

_'m walking on sunshine (whoa oh) _she held the mic to my mouth, I sang the woah part.

_Im walking on sunshine (whoa) _I smiled with her.

_Don't it feel good_? We both sang with a little giggle

She probably did the best out of everybody. Looking back at tanya's performance I have to giggle.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_ She tried to walk down the steps but tripped. Angela burst out lauphing I kept my face straight. She started crying on TV. When she stood up she glared over.

"its there fault! They like distracted me!" She cryed, everybody turned to us. I looked around innocently. Tanya stormed off the stage mad. Eventually she came down the stage stairs, and sat across from us. Two of the camera guys were filming us, as emmet sang.

_Gotta get it together  
Yeah, pull up and  
Shoot, Score!  
Are ya ready? Are ya with me_

He was singing a song from highschool musical. Emmet is an awsome singer, but he made his performance pretty funny. He wore a tuxido.

"oh my gosh isint he the best" Angela whispered into my ear,

"yahh" I giggled.

"Ugly Swan, got something to say, say it to my face" Tanya glared.

"k like don't assume im like talking like about you like" I talked in a nasily voice, and made it high.

"Watch what you say, just because theres camera's dosint mean I wont give you what you deserve" Tanya threatened.

"oooo threating people now?" I asked

"its not a threat swan" She fluffed her hair.

"no I think it is, you cant do anything and we both know it" i leaned to angela.

"can you beleiv-?" I fell backwards off the bench. She punched me in the cheek. It took me a second to understand what happened. In a quick movement I swung back, and nailed her in the stomache. I heard gasps so im assuming people know that we are fighting? To bad, her fist hit me the throat. She was lifted off me. I couphed trying to get my breathe back. I started panicking, I couldint get a proper breathe in. things went fuzzy.

"bella!" Angela's voice, helped me up. I leaned on her for support.

"I – i- i- can-cant- b-br-bre-brea-breath" I stuttered, my voice came out horse. I couphed some more, I fell on the bench. I sat up. Carsile came over quickly.

"bella? Are you having trouble catching your breathe?" he asked, I nodded. He picked me up, and carried me. As we walked away, my heart broke a little more, edward was leaning into tanya seeing if she was okay. Instead of me. I layed back, and let blackness take over


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the hospital. Taking it things didn't turn out well. I sat up, and pulled the Iv out of my skin. No need for it anyhow. I pulled me legs to the end of the bed, eww night gown. I got up and retreived my clothes from the chair in the corner. I got changed fast. I pulled my hair into a pony tail.

"let me just check on her" carsile's voice came from behind the door. Since I was standing behidn the door when he opended it, I kinda got hit with it. Back of the head.

"oh my" I heard carsile gasp.

"im-im" My voice.

"bella! Im sorry, what are you doing out of bed?" Carsile asked, he rushed me over to sit down.

"car-car-carsile" my voice was hoarse, and could barely hear it.

"bella honey, please just lay back down" carsile whispered, tears weld in my eyes, the competition.

"its okay honey" as tears started to fall. This competition meant a lot to me, I even lost edward to it. I heard yelling from outside the room. I looked up, and speak of the devil, tanya burst in.

"You stupid two eyes bitch! You are lucky you didn't injure my beautiful voice!" Tanya glared over.

"I will kick your ass if you do not leave this instent" I tried to shout. She burst out lauphing.

"aww look the ugly swan cant talk. Sad baby" She giggled. Edward walked in just as she said that. He didn't say anything to her for making fun of me.

"carsile I need you to check on tanya" Edward didn't even look at me.

"bella is my main concern." Carsile gave edward a disaproving look.

"bella, I don't think you can stay in the competition you'll injure your voice for good" Carsile, rubbed my back..

"what a winy baby" Tanya giggled, edward chuckled a little. I looked down letting tears fall.

"This is her fault" I sobbed, but probably couldint hear me.

"Tanya leave" Carsile's voice was angry.

"what?" I looked up she looked shocked.

"I said leave, go find another doctor" carsile's voice was hard.

"Edward you stay here" I have never seen him more angry in his life. I heard the door open and slam shut.

"what?" Edward asked annoyed.

"You damn well know what! Bella has lost her voice because of tanya!" He shouted.

"It's her fault she told her to!" I looked up pissed off.

"yah I told her to fucken take my voice away!" I shouted. Edward stared at me,

"she did that to bella?" he whispered.

"yah she did edward, and your sitting there worrying about tanya?" Carsile lauphed bitterly.

"We had to put bella on a breathing machine, intill we finally figured out what got injured" His voice kept on raising.

"It dosint even matter, she thinks she's to good for us. She'll just drop us if she even wins this stupid competition!" He started getting angry. I Barried my head in my hands, making them fight because of me.

"and let me guess tanya told you this?" carsile asked,

"well yes tanya is the only-"

"only person who is obbsessed with you enough to lie" carsile cut him off.

"how would you know she-"

"I know whats going on edward. Im just disapointed that you didn't even have enough trust in bella to even listin" carsile's voice was disapointed.

"dad I don't" He stuttered, after awhile of silence. I looked up.

"cant even say it without stuttering!" I tried to shout, but didn't even come out. More tears fell.

"im sorry bella" He whispered. Since I couldint say anything I looked away.

"we'll discuss this later" Carsile waved him off.

"bella it will about 3 or 4 weeks before you can start singing again" Carsile turned to me. I looked at him, theres no way ill stay in the competition.

"will there be?" I tried to ask, tears fell even more.

"im sorry bella, I really am" he whispered. I nodded my head.

" but lets get back to your voice, It was a significant injury enough to cause bruising to the skin, and to cause you to lose your voice." He got up and grabbed his clip board

"The front part of your throat, your trachea aka windpipe is made out of cartilage, and it can be broken or snapped even without significant bleeding."

"it will take about a week to get your voice back to talk, but about 3 weeks for singing" He said, I nodded my head.

"I have some medicine for you, that will help with the swelling, and will hopefully help get your voice back faster" He said pulling out a bottle of medicine. I nodded, he helped me up, and we walked out to the lobby.

"bella thank goodness" Charlie pulled me into a hug. I wiped my eyes and hugged him back.

"She lost her voice, for a good week and she will probably be singing in about 3 weeks" Carsile stood behind me.

"aw darling im sorry" Charlie hugged my tightly. Alice pulled me into a hug

"im so sorry bella" She whispered, I nodded my head into her shoulder.

"Im sure tanya will be kicked out of the competition" Alice pulled away. I nodded my head.

"come on bella lets get you home to rest" Charlie pulled me along under his arm. I hugged him, and let the tears fall.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean that you cant help it?" I heard my dad arguing on the phone. Probably with the host of somebody.

"She got attacked!" My dad had a angry tone in his voice, I snuggled into the couch, wrapping the blanket tightly around me. I closed my eyes and waited for my dad to finsh up on the phone.

"bells" my dad stroked my hair, I opended my eyes,

"I talked to the producers" He was giving me bad news, I could tell about he beat around the bush.

"They wont kick tanya off the show" I nodded my head, its alright I want to kick her ass anyway.

"they also said, its not there problem if you cant sing. They said if the viewers choose to vote for you to stay on the show than you'll stay, but if they vote you off than your off" I stared at him in shock, he's joking.

"basically if you cant perform you'll either get voted to stay on or off" My dad summed it up. 3 weeks, theres no way ill stay on the show. I nodded my head, tears started to fall, as my dad rubbed my head.

. . . . . .

I Sat on the stage with all my competition.

"ladys and gentle men, you have voted for forks high, they were all amazing but sadley one of them must go home" Rick said with a fake sad face.

"so lets find out" He said with a smile to the camera.

"Stephan come on down" Rick said, stephan tensed up and walked over to him.

"Forks has voted . . . . you will be moving on to the next round" The crowd clapped.

"Angela come on over here" angela slowly walked over.

"im very…..happy to say you get to grab a seat over next to stephan" Releif covered her face. Slowly he called everybody but 4 of us

"isabella" I froze, there was already 2 of them in the bottum three. Probably me to.

"come on over here bella" slowly I walked over to him, I smiled into the camera

"isabella you will have to" I froze I knew it

"grab a seat to the left, because your safe" He smiled. I smiled again thank god and sat down next to angela. In the end emily ended up going home. Time went by and I ended up in my dads car and on our way home. I couldint help but think that's going to be me next week.

The week passed by uneventfull. Edward kept on trying to talk to me, but I ignored him, like always. So here I am sitting in the audience, watching tanya sing her heart out.

_I don't even know his last name._

_My mama would be so ashamed._

_It started out hey cutie where you from?_

_And turned into oh no what have I done?_

There are so many things I could say to her about this song, she really is emty up in the skull. When her song finshed, alice walked on stage, I watched her amazed. She always has had stage fright.

"Hello ladys and gentle men, many of you may know that my best friend bella swan, lost her voice because she was attacked by one of the competitors. I think its unfair that she has to lose this competition because of her. So since bella cant sing live I will show you a video of her singing from last year, with edward cullen." I barried my head in my hands, why would she show this? I hate edward. She walked off stage as a screen lowered. The screen lit up, edward stood beside me, I studied us. We really did look happy together, his eyes were filled with love as he watched me.

(_Edward_) (_bella_) (**both**)

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

_**So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

_**That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than**_

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

**Maybe it's true  
**_That I can't live without you_  
_Maybe two is better than one_  
**But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
**_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking_  
**I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one**  
_But there's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_But I'll figure it out  
__When all is said and done_  
_Two is better than one_  
_Two is better than one_

Everybody broke into applause. I couldint help but look at edward. His eyes locked with myn, he stared at me with sadness, and hurt. The next performer ran onto stage.

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey! _I could hear people minicking her, I didn't bother to see who it was performing, everybody was standing up clapping to the beat, I remained seated and kept my gaze with edward.

_I hate it when a guy dosint get the door, even when I told him yesterday and the day before_

_I hate it when a guy dosint understand why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand._

_And I hate it when they go out and we stay in and they come home smelling like there x-girlfriend. _

Everybody was dancing, edward and I were the only one's sitting. The songs went on, our gaze's didn't end. I think it was jasper, or stephan I don't know they were singing this song, tears weld into my eyes as the lyrics hit me.

_Well I can't explain why it's not enough  
Cause I gave it all to you  
And if you leave me now  
Oh just leave me now  
It's the better thing to do  
It's time to surrender  
It's been too long pretending  
There's no use in trying  
When the pieces don't fit anymore_

When I finally broke the gaze, I rushed out tears blurred my vision. I slammed the door shut, and ran down the emty hall ways. I heard the door slam shut again, I didn't look to see who it was.

"bella!" I heard that velvet voice shout. It's the last voice I wanted to hear, but yet I was has a little happy he followed. I ran faster, but in the end he caught up with me. His arms wrapped around me,

"bella, please just" I pushed against his chest, I tried to get away but he held me in place. The tears fell.

"im so sorry" He whispered, as sorry as he could be. He just basically told me he dositn trust me, iv known him my entire life, and he believes tanya over me, and he only met tanya this year. I stared at him hoping something in my face would tip him off I wasint forgiving him.

"bella?" I heard my dads voices ask, edward let me go. He looked at me sadly and walked away.

"Theres only 2 performers left, why don't we go home?" dad suggested I nodded my head, and left with my dad.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dearest edward._

_ There are a million things I could say to you._

_Some may be joyful, happy, or exciting. But sadly what im telling you are none of the above. What im trying to tell you is that you broke my heart, shattered it to a million pieces. I don't know if I can ever trust you again after what I saw you do with tanya, I don't even know if I wanna ever trust you again. Edward in a silent way you told me you don't trust me, you believed tanya over me. _

_ That hurts._

_It hurts a lot._

_Iv cryed myself to sleep many nights over you, not once have you called. When we were in the hospital it proved to me how much of a jerk you can be. I lost my voice because of your girlfriend, she barly has a scratch on her, and you were more conserned about her._

_ That stung._

_ It stung a lot._

_I don't know if you understand the kinda of pain you have put me threw. But I know that wishing you would go through the same thing is the wrong thing to wish for. I love you edward, I cant just stop even though that's what I want the most. _

_ But its inpossible to stop_

_ Its difficult to even attempt too._

_Stop loving you. But your breaking me slowly with this act of trust in you is gone, completely gone, completely shattered. When my voice returns to me, ill talk to you intill then the silence is all we will share._

_ Love _

_ Isabella._

The tears ran down into the paper. I folded it up and put it into the envolope. Such a nice envolope for such an ugly message. I whiped my eyes, grabbed my truck keys and walked down the stairs.

"bells were you going?" Charlie asked as I walked down the stepps. I mouthed the words alice, he nodded

"be back for supper jacob is coming over, and billy" He said, I nodded and left. The drive there was long. When the cullens house came into veiw, my stomach went into knots. Im just dropping off a letter I told myself. I stopped the truck and got out, I didn't look like anybody was here, home free I thought. I walked up the steps and opended there mail box.

"bella?" I froze.


	8. Chapter 8

His voice, rang in my ears. He sounded so stressed, and confused. Knowing I was causing it hurt. But my guilt got quickly replaced by anger, he has no idea what iv bin through. I put the note in and turned, his hand grabbed my wrist, I froze. Its bin a while since iv felt his touche. i moved my wrist away, but he grabbed it again. I turned around to face him.

"bella please just listin" He grabbed the letter,

"letters will not help us bella" He said, I grew angry. What will? Listing to him talk? I tried to break through his grasp. But he wouldint let loose. I did the only thing, that iv wanted to do. I squirmed till my hands were free, and I started pushing his chest. Repeatedly, over and over. The words I wanted to say turned into actions, I pushed harder, and hit harder. When I finally stopped I was panting, and the tears where there. Edward stared at me, concerned. I turned away and ran to my truck, I slammed my door and sped off.

Edwards pov.

I stood still, as bella took her angery out. She kept pushing and hitting at me, it didn't hurt. I stood still, not wanting to make her madder than she was already. I waited till she tired herself, when she stopped she was panting and crying. I stared at her, the tears ran down her face. I moved my hand forward to whipe away her tears, but she took off running to her truck. Before I had the chance, she was speeding away. I held the letter in my hand. I slowly sat down on the steps, I opended the envolope, and unfolded the letter.

_Dearest edward._

_ There are a million things I could say to you._

_Some may be joyful, happy, or exciting. But sadly what im telling you are none of the above. What im trying to tell you is that you broke my heart, shattered it to a million pieces. I don't know if I can ever trust you again after what I saw you do with tanya, I don't even know if I wanna ever trust you again. Edward in a silent way you told me you don't trust me, you believed tanya over me. _

_ That hurts._

_It hurts a lot._

_Iv cryed myself to sleep many nights over you, not once have you called. When we were in the hospital it proved to me how much of a jerk you can be. I lost my voice because of your girlfriend, she barly has a scratch on her, and you were more conserned about her._

_ That stung._

_ It stung a lot._

_I don't know if you understand the kinda of pain you have put me threw. But I know that wishing you would go through the same thing is the wrong thing to wish for. I love you edward, I cant just stop even though that's what I want the most. _

_ But its inpossible to stop_

_ Its difficult to even attempt too._

_Stop loving you. But your breaking me slowly with this act of trust in you is gone, completely gone, completely shattered. When my voice returns to me, ill talk to you intill then the silence is all we will share._

_ Love _

_ Isabella._

Releif flooded me. She still loves me. But I don't know how long, tanya and I still havint officaly broken up yet. I looked at the letter closely, reading it over and over. I don't fully understand all the pain I have caused, im aware im hurting her, but its so hard to talk to her with her voice being gone. Guilt filled me, she lost her voice because of my girlfriend. I noticed the tear stains, my fingers brushed over it lightly, I barried my head in the note, guilt took over. Im ashamed of this, but tears they came down my face.

"im so sorry my bella" I whispered over, I held the letter to my face. I cryed. A lot.

"edward?" alice's voice, rang. I looked up to see the entire family looking at me. Concerned. Im no idoit, and im not staying to tell them why the hell im crying like a pussy. I got up and ran into the house.

"edward" I heard them call, I ran straight to my room. I locked the door and cranked the music. Letting the tears run freely. Three days grace, basically summed up everything. I paced around, I grew upset more and more. I started punching and kicking anything that was in site. I knew that the family was outside my door, trying to unlock it. I ignored it. I walked into my closet grabbing a bottle of the few achohal I have. I poped the lid and took a swig, the taste burned my throat. The song ended. It was silent for a few songs, besides the knocking on the door.

_Tonight my head is spinning  
I need something to pick me up  
I've tried but nothing is working  
I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough_

The more I drank the less I understood the words. My door opended. I turned around angry. I want to be alone.

"dude whats going on?" Emmet shouted walking in, soon everybody filed in. Emmet walked over and turned off my stareo. I turned to him getting more pissed.

"dude fuck off!" I slurred.

"Are you drinking?" Alice stepped over.

"None of you fucken bussness" I shouted. Im sure I didn't, but all I want is to be alone.

" edward whats going on?" esme asked,

"she HATES ME" I shouted, I took another swig of the drink. The burning didn't bother me anymore.

"Dude give me that" Emmet grabbed the bottle setting it down. That was it. I attacked.


	9. Chapter 9

_Its bin another week since I lost my voice. I will not talk not yet. _

_ Some miracle. Im still on the show. _

_My fans really do love me. _

_ Edward and I = confused._

_Next week im going home I know it._


	10. Chapter 10

_Its bin another long week._

_ Edward and tanya are a thing. _

_ And I don't think there ending it anytime soon._

_ My heart is brotkek. Jerk. Im betteroff with out him._

_ But im still in the competition. I guess people like me._

_ Alice showed yet another video of me._

_ and yet again I sang with him._

_She's killing me._

_Next week on the show im testing my voice out. _


	11. Chapter 11

I stared at the doctor.

"go ahead bella" He smiled. My dad watched me. I took a deep breathe.

"what?" my voice, I smile appeared on my face. My voice its back. I smiled from ear to ear.

"try singing a part of a song" He said smiling.

_Your on the phone with your girlfriend shes upset._

_She's going off about something that you said,_

_She dosint get your humor like I do._

_She wears short skirts I wear t-shirts_

_Shes cheer captain and im on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what your_

_Looking for has bin hear the hole time_

"yes!" I shouted, happily. I pulled my dad into a hug.

"well , go kick some ass" he smiled. I nodded with a huge grin.

. . . . . .

"this week are duets people, don't like your partner than you better just leave right now" our coach stared at us all.

"Well swan since you were gone. Your going to have to get caught up" He snapped his fingers. He started pairing everybody up.

"swan your with jasper" I looked at jasper with a smile. At least I like jasper.

"okay now the songs!" He said happily. I didn't listin to who got what song.

"swan and jasper" He pointed to us. I have a name ass hole

"need you now- lady antibellum" I looked at jasper,

"well lucky I have a partner who I talk to and like" I smiled

"well wish I could say the same" He smiled.

"come on bella, lets practice" He smiled , he grabbed my hand and helped me up. We talked a bit while we walked down the hall way. When we made it to the music room, jasper walked over to the cabinet were we keep the music competition files. He dug around before he walked back with a CD in his hand. He put the cd in and the music blared from the speakers.

The music started off with a piano doing a nice intro. Followed by drums and the bass guitar. I took a deep breathe.

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

I looked at jasper, he smiled at me.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

(real performance)

The crowd were in aw. I know your not suppose to star into the crowd while in performance but I've missed it dearly. I walked over to the back of the stage

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

I walked slowly forward, joining jasper as we sang

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

We joined hands, and stared into each others eyes.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,_

_And I need you now._

I walked feicly away from jasper, breaking our grasp.

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

I walked across the stage, away. I held my hand up while I sang the lyrics.

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

I looked back to see jasper's face, he held rejection and hurt. But he is a good actor.

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

We both looked at each other. Slowly taking stepps towards each other.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

We stood together, our hands locked.

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

I turned my body to face jasper.

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

we sang in harmony together.

_I just need you now._

I smiled while I sang

_Oh baby I need you now._

As the song came to an end. I knew what I had to do to prove myself to this competition, to prove im the real deal. I leaned in and pulled jasper into a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

I watched as edward paced around. Apparently we have to talk right now. It kinda amuses me, yes I know a little mean.

"what what the hell was that bella?" I could tell he wanted to yell.

"it was a performance" I said simply.

"you you kissed jasper!" He shouted.

"you you kissed tanya" I minicked him. Why is he making a deal about this, he broke up me with me, am I suppose to stop dating? Im getting angry.

"that is different" He shot back.

"bella!" I heard alice, call. I heard foot steps. She's not alone.

"its not different that kiss meant nuthing! It was acting" I shouted at him.

"you know you probably couldint wait to get your hands on somebody" He said angry.

"guys calm down, edward just take a deep breath" Carsile stepped forward. I took a deep breath. I reached over and slapped him across the face.

"ass hole!" I shouted

"I can not believe you bella!" he shouted.

"bella I cant believe you would kiss jasper" Alice stepped forward angry too.

"alice that kiss meant nuthing! You know I still love edward" I said staring at her

"So why did you kiss my boyfriend?" She shouted. I lauphed bitterly the tears filling my eyes.

"It meant nuthing! Jasper is my friend!" I shouted.

"with benifets?" She asked.

"Wooh alice, you need to calm down" Jasper stepped in, his southern accent calm.

"calm down? you just kissed my best friend!" she shouted.

"alice it was acting!" he said running his hands through his hair.

"I cant believe you would do that to me!" She shouted, turning her anger back to me.

"look you l-" I was pushed to the ground. Alice tackled me. I didn't fight back, as she attempted to punch me in the face.

"alice" I heard shouting, she was pulled off me. Tears were running down her face. I stood up, blood was trickling down my face.

"oh bella" Carsile came over to examine my face.

"just hold on" I said stepping aside.

"Edward you and i. Were done, im not waiting around. If you're a stupid ass hole who dosint know what the hell is going on your not worth it!" I shouted.

"you said we would talk about this!" He said frustrated

"im talking to you right now, were done. You've kissed that whore" I pointed to tanya who was staying silent beside edward.

"hey!" She shouted

"can it barbie, I kiss jasper for a performance and you have the right to accuse me?" I shouted.

"no bella it dosint work like that! You don't go around kissing other peoples boyfriends!" she shouted.

"alice, were done" jasper said, walking away. Alice stood there shocked.

"you you did this" She whispered.

"you did this yourself, jasper and me are friends. You and jasper where a couple. You ruined it with your stupid fucking jelousey" I shouted. She stared at me.

"im- your- right" she stuttered.

"stay away from me" she started to walk over to hug me. I started walking away.

Eventually I started to run. Eventually I caught up to jasper.

"hey" I whispered.

"hello" He said

"I am very sorry" I said the tears spilt over.

"darling its not your fault" he said,

"it is, I just thought that a kiss would make the performance-"

"shh, we both know were just friends, so we have nuthing to apolgize for. I agree a kiss did make the performance seem more real. Your stepping your game up" He said with a smile.

"but I cost you alice" I said looking ashamed

"you didn't, you showed me how jelouse she will be. If she were the alice I loved she wouldint have overeacted" He said. I nodded.

"well ill be your friend if you be mine" he grinned.

"just like kindergarden" I smiled. Truth be told, alice and edward will probably be with emmet and rosalie all the time now. Excluding jasper and i. Just like kindergarden.


	13. Chapter 13

Have you ever walked into a room and everybody stopped talking?

I have. I held my lunch tray in my hand, people stared a lot. Angela isint here today, and I don't see jasper anywhere. I looked over to the normal table I sit at, to see that there happens to be no chairs left, and a brunnette. When she turned her head, I swear to god I almost gasped. She had brunnette hair, brown eyes, pale skin. My exsact. I took my gaze away and made my way to an emty table. I looked down at my food. I wasint even hungry. I don't exspect jasper to sit with me, he has other friends than just me and the rest of the gang. Stop I told myself, there not my gang anymore, they all hate me. I caused them all to hate me though.

"hello bella" Jasper sat down. I looked up

"hey" I said casually.

"ready for elimination tonight?" he asked, taking a bite of his apple.

"as ready as ill ever be" I said sadly. Playing with my food.

"hey, don't let them get to you" he said softly. I nodded my head, looking up with a small smile.

"so uh..next week is free choice for music" I said lamley.

"oh yah I almost forgot, do you know what song you'll sing?" he asked

"no idea" I said with a small lauph

"what about you?" I asked

"well If we make it past elimination, I don't know how many more free choice's there will be so im going to sing my father a song" He said proudly.

"really what song?" I asked

"courtesy of the red, white and blue" He said with a smile

"really? If you don't mind me asking why that song" I asked

"my father fought in the army, but he never came home. So I know if he didn't come home he fought hard. I plan on joining the army one day, if the singing this dosint work out" he said sadly.

"oh jasper im sorry! How come you never told me?" I asked

"I never told anybody, its always bin a mystery about my dad" he said.

"oh" I said playing with my food again.

"well I think he'd be proud of you" I said.

"I know he would" he smiled. We sat in silence. The bell rang and we said good-byes and left for class. Bio. With edward. Joy. I walked in and sat down, I moved my chair as far as I coud from edward. When edward walked in, he had tanya on his arm, but just before they left they went into full make-up session. I want to cry, the tears weld in my eyes, don't let them fall. Be strong I told myself. When edward sat down, he turned to me with a cocky attitude.

"Hey bella" He smiled. This isint the edward iv fallen in love with, I thought sadly.

"hi" I whispered looking away.

"how have you bin?" he asked, I rested my head on my arm.

"good without you" I whispered

"what?" he asked.

"nuthing" I said louder

"you've bin nuthing?" he lauphed, jerk

"look ass hole. What do you want me to say? Iv bin great? Iv bin lost, and scared that iv lost you." I yelled.

"yah that's what I want baby" he smirked. One, two, three. I breathed. I pushed my binder off the edge, it hit his toe. Then I slapped him again.

"you're a jerk! I hate you. I hate who that little bitch has turned you into!" I shouted. I could tell by the look on his face he went to far. I got up picked my binder up and left.


	14. Chapter 14

I sat in the office, waiting for my dad to get here already. Some of the teachers are giving me disapointed looks.

"bella whats going on?" my dad walked in.

"principle wants to talk to you" I said ashamed. His eyes looked at my questioning.

" please come have a seat" the principle motioned. I had my story in my head. My dad didn't come out for a half an hour. When the bell rang signaling the next class, as people walked by they all had questioning looks on there face. Finally the principle walked out.

"well bella come in my office" I got up and followed.

"well we don't exsept this kind actions you have chosen, so I suggest choosing new ones" he said sitting down

"the next time we get an outburst or you skipping class you will be withdrawled from the music competition and have a school suspenion" He said

"wha-what? It – its only one class!" I said shocked

"we take skipping school very harsh" He said. I nodded ashamed.

"you are dissmissed " He waved us off. I left the office in a hurry.

"whats going on bella?" He asked. We walked out the doors and into the cruiser.

"its edward" I said softly

"do you want me to go talk some sence into the boy?" he asked with a little smile, I lauphed a little

"its okay daddy, no its just he really knows how to push my buttons" I said as I got in

"what did he say?" my dad asked

"well he walked in with that-"

"watch what your saying" my dad warned

"well he walked in with tanya, and he had the worste attitude, he asked me how I was, I told him that I don't know what he wants me to say, but iv bin lost and scared without him! And he was like that's what I want you to say baby!" I said I burst into tears, replaying the memory hurt.

"oh bells" my dad hugged me.

"daddy it hurts" I whispered.

"just remember what I told you when you were a baby" He said rubbing my head, I looked up at him

"you cant trust no boys exsept you daddy" He said,


	15. Chapter 15

Well jasper and I made it through. But tanya and her partner on the other hand…

_Okay james and tanya come on down" Our host said. I watched as tanya pushed james back and walked forward. _

"_hello tanya" He smiled_

"_hey rick" she chewed her gum. Puke._

"_Tanya such a lovely lady like you, and very talented. I have to ask, what are you doing in the bottom two?" he asked, I have an awnser. I lauphed a little._

"_Well I honestly don't know, it was probably like james fault. I mean don't get me wrong he's got talent, but not my kind" w.o.w_

"_well I see you are very confident" Rick smiled._

"_I know I am" _

"_so whats going on with you and bella? Any heat going on between you two?" he asked, with an ooh. She smirked at me _

"_oh course, I mean I just think its unfair that she has like no talent and shes on the show when theres way more people with way more talent"she lauphed. The crowd oohed. I sat with my arms folded, and legs crossed, my thoughts where racing at a million miles a second. I ignored the camera that was filming my reaction._

"_What do you have to say to that bella?" He asked. Some one brang a mic to my mouth_

"_What I have to say? Are you having any deals on because you seem to be with a different guy every night. So all I can think is theres some deal going on" I smiled. The crowd lauphed some oohed. I watched with a smirk as her face was shocked. She tried to grab the mic from rick_

"_Well tanya im sorry but this round, you going home" I covered my mouth to contain a laugh._

"_you got to be kidding me!" She said_

"_sadly im not! That's it people tanya is gone like yesterdays left overs. Caboom cabang good-night everybody!" the curtians fell. Finally I burst out lauphing I couldint hold it in._

"_Were jasper" I smiled._

"_look who isint!" He lauphed._

"_YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY DADDY!" tanya shouted running of stage._

I still lauph at the memory. Edward and I = not any better.

Since tanya lost the competition she's dead set on having edward.

But theres something she needs to know about us swans.

We do not lose.


	16. AN

_Hey guys __ I need to know something.._

_ This story is suppose to be a edward/ bella drama. _

_ But some of you want a jasper/bella._

_ Iv never wrote a jasper/bella._

_ Should I try? Maby I shall_

_ Let me know :(_


	17. Chapter 16

"edward no im sure" I know your not suppose to listin to peoples conversations but im stuck. Im late going to lunch, and edward and tanya should know better than talking in the middle of a public hallway.

"no no I cant-" edward was having trouble's getting his words. I just need tanya to go so I can talk to him. Im ready to discuss things and hopefully have him back, I really do miss him a lot.

"you are! You were the only one Iv" I tapped my foot against the floor inpationtly.

"Im to young" He said

"how the hell do you think I feel?" She snapped. The letter I had written was starting to feel kinda hot in my hand. Bad feelings I told myself.

"how how?" He stuttered.

"You know how!" She snapped even louder.

"but I cant" what the hell are they talking about?

"Edward. Get this through your head. Im pragnet, you're the father" She said. I froze.

Numb. He lost his virginty to her. She's carrying his baby. I slowly stepped around the corner, tears ran down my face.

"bella?" His voice was full of pain. I stared at him, his helpless eyes pleaded at me.

"this is a private conversation ugly swan!" Tanya growled. I ignored her.

"I cant believe" I couldint find the words.

"I never ment"

"you never ment? You've caused me more pain than iv ever felt in my life edward" I said

"I never ment to take it this far!" He said his hands went through his hair.

"whats done is done. Whats broke cant be repaired" I said, I shoved the letter to his chest and ran. I ran fast down the hallway. Sobs broke through my chest

"bella-?" Jaspers voice trailed in my ears. I ignored it, all of it.

One thing was on my mind.

I guess not all swans always win


	18. Chapter 17

You all voted it's a bella/ edward :) but of course theres drama. Bella and jasper are really close friends, they do NOT have feelings for each other, it might seem like It in the few chapters alright? You guys rock ;D

Edwards pov.

"bye edward" I watched as tanya walked up to her house. I numbly drove away. My life, how disapointed father and mother will be, I planned on going to college. Ill have to get a job that can support them. One stupid mistake. By the time I arrived home I was holding back tears. I walked into the houuse, everybody was doing there thing watching tv, on the computer. I walked up the stairs, to carsile's office. I knocked on the door lightly.

"yes?" he asked I opended the door slowly.

"edward son what is it?" He asked standing up. I couldint put any of this into words. Numbly I walked over, and pulled him into a hug. Letting the sobs explode. Dad didn't ask questions, he rubbed my back letting me know he was listing.

Carsile's pov.

I rubbed my head, sadly one of the little girls has cancer. How do I tell the parents? My thoughts were interuped, a soft knock on the door. I was exspecting esme or alice.

"yes?" I asked. edward walked in, I could right away something was up.

"edward son what is it?" I asked standing up. He made his way around and pulled me into a hug, I hugged him back. But I wasint exspecting the sobs that followed. Something was really wrong I rubbed his back letting him know I was there. What ever is going on, Im going to have to watch what I say.

Bella's pov

Not all swans win. Not all swans win. Not all swans win. Not all swans win Not all swans win.

Eventually my legs gave in. I layed under some tree for hours maby. All I know is its raining and someone is calling my name. I pulled my legs close and sobbed.

"Bella!" his voice was loud, stressed. I sobbed louder.

"bella!" I heard the footsteps. I looked up, through my blurred vision I could tell it was jasper.

"bella! Whats worng?" I heard him catching his breathe and sitting down next to me. I threw myself at him, hugging him.

"bella your freezing!" He said, I don't care.

"bella are you okay?" He asked . I shook my head.

"whats going on?" he asked softly.

"edward!" I sobbed. He played with my hair a little.

"darling it will work out" He said softly.

"edward he's gone. Tanya!" I sobbed. Im not making sence. Edward is going to be with tanya, not me. My heart ache's.

"shh darling" he said, it had to have bin hours, because my phone rang, I let jasper awnser it. My dad. Jasper explained, eventaully I calmed enough to talk.

"jasper edward got tanya pragnet" I said softly.

"bel-"

"please let me finsh, I need to get this out. Edward and me were ment for each other! We know everything about each other, and he broke that! Threw it away like it meant nuthing, he didn't even care enough for me…jasper it hurts! It hurts to breathe, its like this big hole in my chest, it hurts a lot! It wont stop" I sobbed. He didn't say anything theres nuthing to say to that.

"she has his child! There forced to be together now! She's won, its over!" I sobbed.

"nuthings over bella, its just begging" he said softly.

" it hurts jasper" I clenched my fists into balls, I curled into a ball letting tears fall, I held my chest, as if it could break in seconds.

"I know bella" he murmed.

"it hurts" I kept murming. Intill eventaully I fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 18

Jaspers pov.

I walked out of the class room, just in time to see bella running out the door.

"bella wait!" I shouted, but she didn't wait. Edward came running after, what the hell did he do? Just before he ran out after her, I pushed him to the wall

"what the hell did you do?" I asked.

"what are you her boyfriend?" he asked angry

"Well seeing as your not" just to piss him off I thought

"dude your going after my girl? My own brother?" he asked

"uh dude, she's not your girl. Were step brothers idoit!" I said taking deep breaths.

"look buddy!" he poked my chest

"do not touch me" I growled.

"then move the fuck out of the way" he growled right back

"you wanna make something of this? Your girlfriend just ran out crying her eyes out probably because of something your stupid ass did!" I shouted

"and she needs you to be her saviour?" he shouted

" She deserves better than you!" I shouted right back. He snapped, in a quick movment he had me on the ground with him ontop of me.

"take that back" he shouted ,his fist was ready to meet my face.

"No its true!" I braced myself

"DUDE!" emmet. Always saves the day.

"get the fuck off him! Do you wanna get suspended and grounded?" He shouted pulling edward off. I took off after bella. I ran shouting bella's name, over and over. She ran into the forest I know that much, her bag was sitting right in front of a tree. I shouted her name over and over. I could see her tracks but the farther I got in the less I could see.

"bella!" I shouted. I heard her sobs, I took off in the direction of the sobs. I looked around blindly

"bella!" in the corner of my eyes I seen her small figure laying there sobbing. I walked over catching my breath

"bella" I sighed sitting down. The minute my hand brushed against her, shivers.

"bella your freezing!" I took off my sweater and put it around her. She didn't say anything she just kept sobbing.

"bella whats going on?" I asked softly

"edward!" she broke down again, I softly played with her hair, maby calming her down.

"it will work out darling" I said

"edward he's gone..tanya!" she broke down again

"shh darling" I said softly. She layed back. Hours passed, I was freezing from the rain. Id never say it to bella though. Bella's phone rang, she didn't make an attempt to awnser it so I did.

"hello?" I asked

"edward?" chief swan

"no sir its jasper whitelock" I said

"jasper what are you doing with bella? Where are you?" he asked. I went on with the story explained it

"Jasper do you think you can get her out of there? there calling for heavy hail and winds" He said, what does chief swan take me for? A jerk. Im a gentle men and ladys come first

"with all do respect sir I gave her my coat the minute I seen her, ill try my best" I said

"please do call me back, last thing I need is you to getting lost"

"sure thing chief swan" I said snapping the phone shut. She layed there for about a hour longer.

"edward got tanya pregnat" she said softly. For a second I had to make sure I heard correctly. Soon anger got replaced inside of me. A lot of it. He is breaking her heart, he slept with her? A true gentle men would man up and apolgize to a lady.

"bell-" I was about to start telling her about what a true gentle men, and how much better she could do.

"please let me finsh, I need to get this out. Edward and me were ment for each other! We know everything about each other, and he broke that! Threw it away like it meant nuthing, he didn't even care enough for me…jasper it hurts! It hurts to breathe, its like this big hole in my chest, it hurts a lot! It wont stop" she broke into sobs, I sat there dumbfound. The only thing I could do was confort her. That worthless excuse for a man is getting a good load full when I get home. He's causing her so much pain. I blinked back tears, the amount of pain that's she going through because of this jerk, its sad.

"she has his child! There forced to be together now! She's won, its over!" she sobbed.

"nuthings over bella, its just beginning" I said, if she lets edward go she can start over, move on do much better.

"it hurts jasper" she sobbed, layed down into a little ball, her fists clenched into balls, she held her chest. As if it would break. Remorse ran through me, this pore girl.

"I know" I murmed stroking her hair.

"it hurts" she kept saying it over and over, eventaully her breathing became soft, letting me know she fell asleep. I picked her up softly, and started walking. I shivered from the rain, the minute I stepped out of the woods, the wind hit me hard. It felt like every inch of heat left in me was gone, I pulled the hood tightly around bella. I called chief swan and he's on his way. Water was dripped from my hair to my face. I tried to hold bella as far away as I could scared she might get wet or cold. Eventually charlies cruiser pulled up.

"oh thank god" he rushed over grabbing her.

"my pour baby" he whispered.

"thank you very much young man" He said opening the door and putting her in the front seat.

"you are raised very well" I nodded my head

"jasper your gunna get hypertherma" he said taking in my appearance.

"we need to get you to a hospital" He said, I shook my head,

"if you could drive me home that would be great" I said

"get in" he nodded, I got in the back. Suddenly I couldint wait to get home, kick some ass. The ride was silent, charlie could tell by the tention I was pissed off. When we pulled up

"thank you very much chief" I said through my teeth.

"your welcome jasper. Uh jasper?" he asked

"yes?" I asked

"through some punches in for me" he smiled ,I nodded. I took off running to the front door. I walked in the warmth stung my arms, legs, and ears

"oh my gosh jasper!" esme stood up.

"how long have you bin outside?" she asked.

".edward" I said through my teeth, outraged.

"he's upstairs, jasper come on we need to get you to a hospital!" She urged. I don't mean to be mean to esme, but I walked past her up the stairs, straight into edwards room. I didn't knock I walked straight inside, he was sitting on his computer chair. I turned it around and punched him in the jaw.


	20. Chapter 19

Edwards pov.

Everything was explained to carsile, he's disapointed a lot but he's there for me. Which is why im looking up fathering tip on the computer. I was wrighting things down when I got turned around. I didn't have time to even blink, I got punched in the jaw. I looked up to see a angry jasper, very angry. He threw another punch at me. Finally I stood up, and attacked back, who the hell does he think he is?

"who the hell do you think you are?" I shouted, I had him pinned, and I was throughing punches at his face over and over. I don't know how he mangeed this but he pushed me off and was on top of me punching me in the gut.

"get the fuck off me!" I shouted. I pushed him back, he stood up. I stood up to

"Do you know where the hell iv bin the last 4 hours?" he shouted, he had blood flowing from his cheek, and nose.

"no I don't fucking care!" I said outraged

"iv bin with bella, in the forest! Well she trys to keep it together!" he shouted, I stared at him frozen

"wanna know her exsact words? It hurts jasper, it hurts to breathe, I never ment to lose him, and now he's gone!" he minicked her. I looked down

"edward and me were ment for each other! And your throughing that away!" He shouted

"you insesitive ass hole!" he shouted. One two three. I tackled pushing him, across my desk.

"You're a fucking sad excuse for a man!" he shouted. One, two, three I pushed him again.

"BOYS!" esme yelled. I turned around just intime for a punch to be thrown at me. Snap. I turned around and punched him again.

"emmet!" I heard esme run off. At the moment jasper was ontop of me, throwing punches again.

"this one is for bella!" he shouted, and punched me.

"what the-" I pushed jasper off again, and went to tackle him again.

"dudes settle the fuck down right now! Im tired of this crap" emmet stepped between us, rosalie and alice were standing at the door.

"im calling your father" esme said dieling a number into the phone. Its taking me a lot of power not to jump at him. Jasper on the other hand was outraged. He kept on trying to tackle.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH" emmet boomed,

"you sit over there!" he pushed jasper off.

"and edward your over there" he pulled me up by the shirt and pushed me over.

"what the hell are you guys fighting about? You guys fucking destroyed this room" he shouted.

"edward have you seen what you did to jaspers face?" he shouted at me

"dude he star-"

"shut the fuck up, you attacked him right back?" he asked, I didn't say anything.

"dude give me an awnser!" he said pissed off. I nodded my head.

"your apart of this just as much. You dudes need to grow the hell up!" he shouted. He kicked something, I don't know what.

"your father is on his way home" esme whispered. I stared at esme, I never liked to make her upset.


	21. Chapter 20

My dress flowed as I walked forward.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

A heavy beat came on, and stephan came walking out. I quickly walked back stage. One of the stage mangers unzipped my dress, I stepped out. I quickly started putting on my little black dress, with spaghetti straps. Some one unclipped my hair, and started ruffling it around to make a messy hair look, one of the make-up artists did a heavy black look around my eyes as this happened. I took off my flats, and put on the black death traps. I waited inpatent as my part was coming up.

"go go" she quickly fiinshed, I walked onto stage clamly. The crowd burst into applause. I repeated the chorus again. I walked forward and stood next to stephan.

. . . . . . . . .

I walked down the stairs with stephan and walked to the side line chairs. Jasper walked on stage with his guitar

_American Girls and American Guys  
We'll always stand up and salute  
We'll always recognize  
When we see Old Glory Flying  
There's a lot of men dead  
So we can sleep in peace at night  
When we lay down our head_

Then bam, he flipped a switch on his guitar, and it went to an electric style

_My daddy served in the army  
Where he lost his right eye  
But he flew a flag out in our yard  
Until the day that he died  
He wanted my mother, my brother, my sister and me  
To grow up and live happy  
In the land of the free._

_Now this nation that I love  
Has fallen under attack  
A mighty sucker punch came flyin' in  
From somewhere in the back  
Soon as we could see clearly  
Through our big black eye  
Man, we lit up your world  
Like the 4th of July_

Hey Uncle Sam  
Put your name at the top of his list  
And the Statue of Liberty  
Started shakin' her fist  
And the eagle will fly  
Man, it's gonna be hell  
When you hear Mother Freedom  
Start ringin' her bell  
And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you  
Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue

Justice will be served  
And the battle will rage  
This big dog will fight  
When you rattle his cage  
And you'll be sorry that you messed with  
The U.S. of A.  
'Cause we'll put a boot in your ass  
It's the American way

Hey Uncle Sam  
Put your name at the top of his list  
And the Statue of Liberty  
Started shakin' her fist  
And the eagle will fly  
Man, it's gonna be hell  
When you hear Mother Freedom  
Start ringin' her bell  
And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you  
Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue

Everybody was clapping along, when the song came to an end, everybody burst into applause.

"that goes out to my dad! I miss you!" he said into the mic walking off stage. The rest of the performers went on. I waited for the ending speech.

"ladies and gentlemen, jasper hale. Has bin disqualified, cursive langue" he said sadly.

"what!" I stood up angry

"sorry ladies and gentlement show rules, so there will be no elimination next wensday" he said, the curtans closed. Im on my own.


	22. Chapter 21

This is the missed chapter I meant to put in, when jasper attacked Edward, this is carsile's punishment.

Jaspers pov.

I breathed heavy, the longer the wait the more pissed I became. Emmett was still rambling about what idiots we are. I don't care the dick I call my brother has just broken a ladies heart.

"what's going on" Carsile walked in, he looked a little panicked. I wiped some of the blood that was flowing down my cheek. Edward had blood flowing down his nose

"these idiots decided to go at it with each other" Emmett boomed, he's probably upset because nobody wanted to fight him.

"fuck he come in here and attacked me" Edward shouted standing up, attacked? I should of done more.

"You deserved it! Probably more!" I shouted standing up.

"enough!" Carsile shouted, I kept quite, I have never seen carsile yell before.

"it's him! He's like fucking in love with Bella!" He shouted.

"edwa-" I want to tackle him, and punch him. The minute I try to I'm restrained by Emmett.

"enough!" Carsile shouted even louder.

"fuck he has problems!" Edward shouted

"fuck you have problem, you cant keep your dick in your pants for a minute, maby that's why Bella doesn't want to listen because she knows you're a fucking man whore!" I shouted. He jumped at me, he punched me in the cheek, Emmett let go of me. Nobody did anything, they let him attack me. I pushed him off me, and stood up.

"if you two don't stop the violence right now, you both will leave this house." Carsile said angry.

"I'm out!" I said angry, I stood up and walked out. I went to my room, started packing up my things. I packed my clothes, and money into a duffle bag. I slung the bag over my shoulder, and grabbed my guitar. I stormed down the stairs ignoring there pleads. Im strong just like my father, I can and will survive off the land, or a hotel room. I opened my car door, and threw my bag in, I got in and slammed the door, and sped off.


	23. Chapter 22

I got a cheap motel for 25$ a week, trust me when I say cheap. I have no room for a job right now, so I have to spend my money carefully. The guy at the counter gave me my card, I walked straight to my room, with my bag and guitar. They room was just as bad as I thought, the wall's are an ugly shade of green paint that is peeling, the bed looked like the blankets had not bin washed in days, the small kitchen in the corner was just as bad. The counters had dirt stuck inbetween the tiles, the sink was a ugly rust colour, the fridge made a loud rattling noise. But Ill make it work, I thought to myself. I just need to go back and get my blankets. I put my stuff on the bed, and locked my door. I ran to my car through the rain, I started my car and drove. I pulled up to the drive way, none of the cars were in the drive way, nobody attempted to stop me. I put that thought into the back of my head, I left the car running. I took a breathe got out and walked into the house. I took my shoe's off, and looked around. Not a person in site. I walked up to my room, its not my room no more I thought bitterly. I walked in and started folding up my blankets, I put them in the corner along with my pillows, there is no way im sleep on the pillows in that motel. I looked around my room to see if I need anything else, my ipod. It caught my site, I stuffted it in my pocket, along with my head phones. I'll need my laptop though to charge it. I went to my closet and grabbed another emty bag, I unhooked my laptop from the desk and stuffted it in, along with its charger chord. My room looked emty. That's because its not my room anymore, I thought bitterly.

"jasper" A soft voice whispered. I turned around I stared right through her. She means nuthing to me right now.

"what" I said harshly.

"im sorry" Is that all she has to say? She ruined the longest relation ship iv ever had, and her frienship with bella, since what 15 years?

"is that all you have to say?" I asked slinging the backpack over my back.

"please don't go" she begged at me, tears were forming In her eyes.

"I don't belong here" I said softly

"you do, you always will" she stepped forward

"well I got the message wrong then" I said sadly. I picked up my blankets and walked out

"no jassper" she was crying now

"what do you want alice? You took something that ment nuthing, and you turned it into something big that ruined us" I turned around to face her.

"im sorry! I was stupid and jelouse" she looked at me pleading, I could see she regreted getting worked up as much as she did.

"please" she cryed. That's all I could take, I dropped my blanket and put my bag down, I walked forward and hugged her. Her tiny form clung to me, I missed it. I kissed the top of her head.

"alice im sorry that I kissed her also" I murmed

"it ment nuthing" she said softly.

"I love you alice"

"I love you jasper" she murmed and I kissed her.


	24. Chapter 23

I got disqualify from the show, for cursive languea. But I don't care, I did what I wanted to do, I sang that for my father, and I sang it proud. The minute I stepped off stage, bella was walking towards me fuming. But alice cut her off, she came running and hugged me.

"im sorry I cant believe they did that!" she said. I could see bella over my shoulder, she looked upset, and turned around and walked away.

"its alright darling" i said, i just want to go back to my hotel room.

"please come home" she said bagging

"Carsile and Esme they both miss you so much" She said,

"It was Carsile's idea" i said

"He didint mean it jasper" she said, grabbing my hand

"i just wanna go back to my hotel room" i said, she sighed and nodded. I was walking out of the gym

"Jasper that was amazing performance" i stopped and turned around. Esme stood with Carsile.

"thank you" i nodded.

"Jasper, your welcome to move back home. I didint mean to force you to move out, i would never do that" Carsile looked guilty, and upset. I nodded my head

"Were are you staying jasper?" Esme asked

"hotel room, till i get a job and can get my own place" They both took a breath in.

"Do you have food?" Esme asked, she always will care about me, even if im not living at home. I shrugged my shoulders.

"please jasper come home" Carsile asked. I shook my head

"thank you for the offer but, i dont think i can live in the same house with edward, without breaking your rules" I tried to say it as nice as i could, but i sounded bitter and angry.

"i understand" carsile nodded his head.

"here hun take this buy whatever you need" Esme handed money. I shook my head and gave it back

"thank you, but i cant possibly take that" she didint take no for an awnser, she shoved the money into the pocket of my jeans.

"Thank you" I nodded to Esme.

"your welcome hun" She looked at me,

"i should be going" i said, picking my guitar up

"bye hun, please remember your always welcome at home" Esme said softly. I nodded and walked away.

Bella's point of view.

The minute i seen jasper, i stormed over. But stopped when i seen alice jump into his arms. i looked at them confused, before i turned away. I guess i lost jasper also, i didint stay long after that, i walked out of the gym swiftly.

"bell-" Esme was trying to compliment me, but i walked right past, tears blurring my vision. How long have they bin together? Why hadint jasper told me? He was probably using me, telling her everything. I stopped and took off my heals and ran to my car. I layed my head against the stearing wheel, and let the tears fall freely. How could he do that to me? I quickly whiped my eyes when i seen jasper walk out. When he spotted my car, he started walking over. I started my car, and sped off. Hope that sent a message to him. I didint go straight home, i drove around for awhile, even though i know that charlie is probably worried sick about me. When i felt that there was no evidence left on my face that i was crying i drove home. When i pulled up to my house, charlie's cruiser wasint parked on the drive way. He's probably just late coming home from work. I went inside and went up to my room. I took off my dress and filled the tub up with warm water. I stepped in and let the warm water sooth me. I closed my eyes, and drifted away. The sound of the phone woke me up, the warm water went cold, and the candle's i lit were about to go out. I stepped out of the tub shivering, i grabbed my bath robe and walked to my room. Charlie probably awnsered the phone for me. I got dressed into my sweats, and a tank top. I pulled my wet hair into a pony tail. I walked down the stairs

"dad?" i called, there was no awnser. Nuthing had bin touched since i got home. I walked into the kitchen, i checked the phone to see who called. There were over 20 missed call's. A dozen were from my dad's work, alot of the others were from family, and a few friends. I didint know who to ask for at my dad's work because my dad was let off at work hours ago. So i called the cullens, they called 4 or 5 times. I grabbed a water bottle, while it rang

"hello?" It was esme, she probably wanted to know why i rushed out.

"hey esme" i tried to sound happy.

"oh thank god bella" she sounded like she was crying

"um esme?" i asked

"bella honey" she cried.

"esme whats going on?" i asked confused

"you dont know? honey you havint talked to anybody?" she asked.

"esme no i havint talked to anybody whats going on?" i asked confused

"honey charlie" i froze

"he was in an accident" i didint know how to process this. I stayed silent

"bella?" she asked I hung up the phone. She's lying, he'll be home, I went over to the couch and laid down. I shut my eyes and waited.

But he never showed up.


	25. Chapter 24

Hey guys, im sorry I havint bin updating latly, the reason being I've bin very torn on how I want my story to turn out. I finally have decided how I want it to turn out, and some of you may not like it. I tried to finsh the story the way I planned but it just wasint coming out right. I really hope that for all you who are reading this understand. So ill add the next chapter

Everything is wrong. I've lost edward, jasper, alice, now my father. The shock has worn off , and depression has set in.

"_esme?" I whispered into the phone, it was very late at night, probably rude to be calling but I need to know._

"_hmm?" I heard her yawn_

"_what hospital is dad at? I want to vist him" I whispered._

"_honey, charlie isint at the hospital" he's not at the hospital?_

"_the doctor?" I asked confued_

"_honey no" im getting no were_

"_im sorry I called so late, ill figure out were he is" I didn't wait for a goodbye, I hung up. I grabbed my jacket, and walked out the door. I didn't bother taking my car, I needed time to think. I let my thoughts run wild, i didn't notice I arrived at the hospital. I walked in shivering, and wet? Its raining. How long? I shook my hand and walked in as fast as I could. I walked to the counter_

"_i-i-need –to-to se-see my-my da-dad" I stuttered. _

"_oh my gosh!" The lady at the desk gasped She stood up and rushed over_

"_come here hun we need to warm you up" she led me down the hall into a room._

"_cover up with this ill be right back with a warm pair of clothes" I didn't feel cold at all. I just want my father. I draped the blanket around me. The nurse came rushing back in. _

"_hun please change into this" I nodded and changed into the ugly gown._

"_Were are your parents honey?" she asked. I don't know. Was all I could think, my mom left shortly after I was born, and we havint heard from her since. _

"_I don't know" I looked up at her. She nodded_

"_come lay in bed,we'll try and talk tomorrow okay?" she asked. _

"_I want my father" I looked at her._

"_honey" the nurse was confued on what to do. _

"_ill be back" she quickly left. I stared at the door confued. How hard is it to know were my father was? The nurse came back with a doctor._

"_hello" the doctor come over_

"_hello" I tried to be polite._

"_whats your phone number miss?" He asked_

"_where's my dad?" I asked ignoring his question_

"_what's your fathers name?" He asked, finally I thought_

"_Charlie Swan" The doctor and the nurse looked at each doctor led me to the bed,and sat down_

"_honey, he past away" I looked at him, confused. The room started spinning, and soon everything went black._

Which is why im laying in this hospital bed, im not even sick. I stared out the window, im suppose to be at school, I have nobody to call the school for me. My thoughts drifted to my father, I have a funeral to plan. Im to young to plan a funeral, but I want my dad to be remembered the right way. I sighed and got up. My clothes laid in the corner folded neatly, and dryed. I got dressed and walked out of the room. The same nurse that helped me last night, was sitting at the front desk. I walked over to the desk

"Im um sorry about last night" I murmed.

"its alright hun" she smiled. I nodded and left. I started on my long walk home. What did I do to deserve this? What did I do to lose my father, if I could go back I would spend more time with him. Id go homeschool If I could go back. The walk ended as I walked up the drive way. I was lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice someone was talking to me

"isabella?" Some lady asked, she wore a nice suite.

"um yah?" I asked quitly

"im from social service's" She walked towards me and stook her hand out, I looked down at it. As if.

"um hi?" I asked

"its to my understanding your old 16?" she asked, I nodded what does that have to do with anything.

""maby we should talk inside bella" I nodded and unlocked the door. We sat at the dinning room table,

"im very sorry for your loss isabella" She said, I didn't say anything

"but your 16 and still a minor" I didn't say anything I just stared at her

"Honey, you cant live by yourself" things were slowly clicking in

"We have tracked down your mother, charlie kept in contact with her incase something like this happened" She said grabbing some papers from her purse.

"she lives in Arizona" She handed me a photo of some lady, who looked a little like me.

"She will be coming down tomorrow night to receive you" I looked up at the lady

"I don't wanna go" I said quitly

"I really am sorry bella" she grabbed her stuff and left. I didn't do anything after that, I went and laid on the couch. I would go up to my room to sleep but the memories are to strong of charlie up there. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall as I fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 25

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell. I yawned and got up to awnser it, a lady maby a bit taller than me stood there

"bella?" she asked, I nodded my head

"its renee, your mom" She stepped in and hugged me.

"im so sorry about charlie" She sounded so welcoming, for somebody who left there only daughter when she was born. I didn't say anything.

"Well hun did you pack your stuff up?" she asked, I shook my head.

"well why don't we do that together?" she asked, I nodded.

"um I was uh wondering" I said quitly

"yah?" she asked with a smile

"im in the music thing, I want to sing tonight" I muttered

"of course!" She smiled, and grabbed my hand and lead me up the stairs. My mother isint like me at all.

. . . . . . . .

" Um tonight is my last performance" I said into the microphone. Gasp's filled the auidence.

"im with drawing from the competition"

"this last song im going to sing is for my daddy" I said sadly. I dressed up nice, my hair was curled, and I was wearing a black dress that flowed when I walk. The guy who was playing the song on the piano walked onto stage, and sat down on the piano bench.

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel â€œnot good enoughâ€?  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of an Angel, far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

Everybody burst in applause, they stood up cheering. I didn't show any emotion, as I walked off. I met up with renee.

"Hun that was beautiful" She hugged me, I didn't hug her back.

"um thanks" I muttered.

"come on darling we should probably get going, our flight leaves in an hour" I nodded following her.

"bella!" I turned around, esme stood with carsile, alice, jasper, edward, emmet,rosalie, skank.

"That was beautiful, I've never heard somebody sing that so beautiful" esme gushed, I looked away aquwardly. Renee come stood beside me.

"bella who are they?" she asked with a smile.

"the cullens" I whispered.

"hello im renee, bella's mom" they all gasped.

"Bella's mom?" Carsile asked

"yes, bella's moving with me to arizona" They all gasped. Its not like they care.

"but charlie's funeral, you wont make her miss that would you?" They stared at her like she was some monster

"oh heavens no! Bella is coming to arizona, I'll help her plan it, than we'll come back to forks" They all stayed silent. I was starting to get mad.

"so that's it nuthing to say?" I asked a little harshly. The kids looks up at me startled

"My father died and you guys don't even have a simple im sorry? You guys are all so stuck up that you don't even care im moving? I thought you guys were my friends" I said the traitor tears started to fall from my eyes

"Bella but were not friends, all we do is fight" edward stepped closer.

"friends fight" I said stepping back.

"im sorry bella" Now he says it

"Forget it, it means nuthing from you" I said harshly, I turned around and left never looking back.


	27. Chapter 26

The flight to arizona was long, I slept most of the way. When we landed we took a taxi to were ever renee lived. She live's in a really nice neighborhood, and a really nice house. I carried my bag beside me as we walked up.

"oh my its so good to be home" she smiled opening the door.

"guys!" she called. I looked around confused. 2 older girls, maby a few years older than me walked down the stairs

"mom!" they hugged her

"guys this is bella" They looked at me with a little smile and huggged me. Why does everybody keep hugging me. Some big guy walked in, the way he looked at me it frightend me. He didn't look welcoming at all

"honey this is bella" Renee smiled

"hello" He stepped forward, my first instic was to back away, but it would be rude. I let him hug me, but he squeezed me really hard. I didn't want to be rude so I didn't crindge or yell.

"oh bella your going to fit in so well" She smiled, I didn't say anything.

"girls why don't you show bella her room" The girls walked up the stairs, I followed them.

"well bella, im emily" The one with silk blonde hair smiled

"and im taylor" the one with brown hair smiled. I nodded my head

"im very sorry about charlie bella!" Emily said or was it taylor? I nodded my head,

"well here is your room" they opended a door which lead to a huge room.

"we'll leave you to unpack maby get some sleep" they smiled and shut the door. This room is huge, it has a flat screen, a king sized bed, a huge make-up stand, a book shelf, a bathroom, and a walk in closet. I didn't even know what to say, if this is a guest bedroom, I don't want to see the master. I put my suitcase in the corner and laid down on the bed. No matter what this isint home, I would have bin happy in my little room, as long as charlie was there. I don't even know what im doing here, some lady showed up at my door claiming she's my mother, no matter what she wont be my mother, what kind of mother leaves there daughter when she's born and starts a different life. I would never tell renee that though, since I am staying at her place. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

When I woke up, I didn't know what to do finally I went downstairs. There was nobody here, I looked around the kitchen there was a note.

_Bella, the girls have dance practice and im at my art class. Phil should be leaving for work around 1:30._

I looked at the clock it was 1, theres no way I wanted to run into him after the way he looked and hugged my yesterday. I was about to exit the kitchen, but phil come walking in stopping me in my steps.

"Heyy bella" The way he said hey bella, really my stomach turn.

"hello" I whispered,

"where you going?" he asked, pushing me back a little, I stumbled back

"um upstairs" I whispered

"well you must no theres no one home" He said with a grin, I got sick feeling in my stomach, this guy is really scaring me. I stood up

"um yah" I said stepping around.

"You have some nerve showing up in my life" he said angry

"i-im sorry" I stumbled. 

"im sorry?" he lauphed bitterly.

"I don't know what your problem is" I said stepping around him again. He whipped around, and slapped me. I stumbled down, hitting my head against the stairs.

"you're my problem now, and im going to fix it." That was all he said before he stormed out of the house. Shock ran through me. I picked myself up and walked up to my room, I let the tears fall freely. I miss my daddy, I cried.


	28. Chapter 27

_2 years later._

I packed up my things throwing them into box's, im getting out of here, the minute the ugly step sisters and mother leave. My life here is hell, this women is horrible. Her husband is worse. He beats me, over and over. Same time everyday, im so horribly bruised that I have to cover up. Which is why im moving back to forks, im now 18 a legal adult. Im finshing highschool there, using some of the money from charlie to buy myself a house. Charlie, I really miss him. None of this would of happened if I hadint lost my father. I never sing anymore, it reminds me of charlie to much. I threw my stuff into my duffle bag, I grabbed my jacket. My shoe's were already on, if im getting out of here alive without running into phil I gotta run out, my keys are in my hand. I took a deep breathe, and opended my door. The house was quite, I walked down the stairs quitly. I looked into the kitchen phil was in there.

"come down for you beating" he said angry, he's always angry.

"no" I said it loud and confident.

"what the hell did you say?" he asked stepping forward.

"im done taking your shit, im leaving" I said, he come walking over, so I ran. I opended the front door and took off running. I heard phil behind me, he was getting his car. I ran faster, I just need to get into public. I turned the forway stop, almost there, I saw the busy streets. But it all stopped the minute I felt his sick hand grab my arm.

"bitch" he muttered pulling me. I took a breathe.

"HELP" I screamed

"fuck" he covered my mouth, I kicked and scurmed. I bit his hand

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" I shouted. All hope was lost, as he dragged me.

"hey let her go!" I opended my eyes in shock.

"mind your bussiness" Phil shouted.

"please help" I cried

"shut up" he slapped me over the head.

"let her go, I have the police on there way" Phil let go of me. Releif flooded me, I laid on the grownd intill I new that his car was gone.

"miss are you okay?" he asked,

"yes I want to thank you so much" I said standing up.

"is there anything I can do?" he asked,

"um maby a ride to the airport?" I asked

"Sure, just let me grab my car keys" Now that I look at him, he's about my age. I know your not suppose to get into cars with strangers but I cant chance getting picked up by phil. When he came rushing out with his keys, he motioned for me to follow him to his car.

"I really want to say thank you, I mean I know that not most people would do this" I said rambling.

"whats your name?" he asked cutting me off

"isabella, well bella" I said blushing.

"well bella, did you know that guy?" He asked

"unfortunatly yes, he's my step father" I said looking away

"ouch" he didn't push it. I felt confortable with him, he talked aobut anything the entire ride there. When the airport came into a view, I felt sad. I havint had a actual friend in so long.

"bella, I want you to have my cell number" He said, then blushed. I nodded and took the number.

"thank you so much, you know I didn't catch your name" I smiled

"kaile" I nodded

"ill text you somtime" I smiled

"defintalty and maby get together and hang out?" he asked

"for sure" I smiled.

"bye bella"

"bye" I shut the door and left to the airport.

I got my plane ticket and got on the plane after a hour of waiting. Once I was seated and relaxed, I let my thoughts run wild.


	29. Chapter 28

When the plane landed, I sleeply walked off . My stomach turned, and I probably have jet leg, I start school in 2 days. Joy. I carried my bag off, and waited for a taxi to come. When the taxi came, I directed him to the house, that I bought.

. . . . .

"thanks" I muttered, closing the door. I live on a nice street, there are probably some rich people who live around here. My house wasint as nice looking as the rest, but its something I could afford. I walked up the steps, and fish'd out my keys. I unlocked the door, to reveal my new home. Everything had a home feeling, the living room was fair size, maby a small tv and a huge bookshelf, or maby forget the tv. The kitchen was updated, which is nice since I wont have to do it.I followed down the hallway, hang some nice photo's. Maby a book shelf, there was a bunch of doors following down the hallway.

The first door was a bathroom, the theme looked like green. There was a big tub in the corner, and a huge mirror. I walked out of the bathroom, and into the next room, it appears as a guest bedroom. I walked out and into the next room, another guest bedroom, maby ill turn it into my study with a few bookshelfs or a library. I lauphed at how geeky I sound. I walked around up the stairs, another bathroom, theme looked blue. Then there was a master bedroom across from it. And two more guest bedrooms. I don't even need them. This is my home, I thought. I walked back to the master bedroom and laid on the bed. Home.

. . . . . . . .

"um isabella swan?" I asked, for the millionth time.

"how do you spell it?" She asked

"I S A B E L L A" I said it really slow, its bin like 20 minutes since I arrived and I still havint received my schedule. She typed for a minute before she looked up

"oh your our new student" I nodded my head, frustrated.

"oh well here is your schedule" she handed me a piece of paper, and a map.

"everybody is in lunch right now so why don't you go ahead and look around" Iv bin to this scool before, I though rudely walking away. I looked for my locker, same one as my old one, what are the odds? I unlocked it and shoved my bags in it. I pulled out one of my emty binders, and ipod. I went outside and layed in the grass till the bell rang.

. . . . . . . .

"your late" glared. You lose track of time when you listin to music, I wanted to tell him.

"im uh sorry" I whispered.

"Sit next to cullen" The way he said cullen was weird, my breathe got caught when I caught site of edward. Every detail ran through my mind at a million miles a minute, he looks older, more mature. I guess he probably needed to grow up to look after a child, speaking of child shouldint he be looking after one? Not in school. I shook my head and sat down next to him, I scooted my chair as far away as I could, I didn't look at him, I didn't speak to him. When the bell rang I sprang out of my seat

"bella" He whispered, I turned slightly to look at him. Hurt covered his face, I looked down, gathering my binder.

"edward" I said even quitly. I didn't let my emotions show, I learned how to controle them a long time ago ever since I got to know phil. I walked out of the room quitly and walked to my next class.


	30. Chapter 29

Turns out I have my last 3 class's with jasper and alice, I have to sit with jasper during my math period, I don't have to sit with alice though. Then I have gym with all 3 of them, joy.

_There were no girls left in the changing stall but me, the gym teacher had to get my gym wear. Sweats and a t-shirt, the sweats worked, but the t-shirt will show some bruise's. I suppressed a sigh, and got my cover up out. I started applying it to my arms,I heard the bathroom door open and shut.I stayed quite, as I finshed up. I opended the stall quitly, I jumped in shock when I seen alice standing infront of me._

"_Bella" She looked at me pleading, I didn't say anything._

"_you don't know how sorry I am" Her eyes were filled with unshredded tears._

"_it's the past" I whispered._

"_I've felt so guilty ever since your dad died!" The tears she held back started to fall from her eyes. I didn't say anything to her._

"_bella please let us be friends" That's to much to ask, im here to finsh school, go to collage and get a job. I shook my head and walked away from her._

Which is why im pushing a cart full of books. I stopped looking at the books a long time ago, im just grabbing and putting them in the cart. Maby its from anger, or im just really upset, I don't know. I moved along to CD'S throughing whatever CD looked good into my cart. I barely paid attention to anybody around me, my thoughts dazed. I looked into my cart it was full, slowly I made my way to the checkout till, there was a long line, I didn't pay attention to it.

"bella?" I looked up, there stood esme and carsile.

"oh um hi" I said weakly, of course im running into everybody who im trying to avoid.

"bella when did you move back?" Esme asked

"when I turned into a legal adult" I said, I didn't make eye contact.

"oh um how are things?" Carsile asked

"fine" Untrue.

"bella would you mind coming to vist? Catch up on things?" Esme asked pleading. I shook my head, im not getting into this, its to much to ask with how things turned out.

"im sorry its to soon" I whispered looking away.

"alright bella, but please don't be a stranger, if you want to come vist just call" Esme smiled . I nodded, taking a arm full of CD's out of the cart. I turned my back on them ignoring them. I finshed unloading the cart and paid, I cant remember how much the clerk said, but it was a lot of money. I walked out of the store as fast as I could, with all my bags.

. . . . . . . .

Basically all my bookshelfs are filled up everywhere. The living room and my library upstairs. I decided that the two extra bedrooms will become my music room and my library, the the bedrooms down stairs will be guest bedrooms. My house is basically set up, pretty good for only a week, but I also missed an entire week I don't want to deal with _them._ Im starting to move on and put those horrible memories into the back of my head, about the dark past. I quickly changed my direction of thoughts, im just waiting the piano to come. I have 4 different guitars all in stands around the room, I repainted the room to a dark purple, with white music notes flowing everywhere. It's bin awhile since iv actually played, but I have songs written. From all the pain I've had its a good way to let it out.


	31. Chapter 30

I woke up to a loud bell, I jumped awake the piano. I ran down the stairs quickly

"hey i-" I stopped when I opend the door. The cullens all stood before me. I looked away uncomfortably.

"bella we wanted to make sure you were alright you missed a lot of school" alice was the first to speak.

"im fine" I muttered opening my door even more, I motioned for them to come in,

"bella your house is beautiful" esme smiled. How do they even know were I live?

"um how do you guys even know were I live?" I asked quitly.

"bella dear we live down the street from you" esme smiled. Relization set in, how could I forget?

"oh yah" I said blushing slightly_. Be a good host_ I gasped a little, the voice in my head sounded so familiar.

"are you alright?" jasper asked, I shook my head. _Offer them a drink_ I gasped again, finally I relized the voice. My father.

"are you sure?" carsile stepped forward. The room started to spin a little. _Count to ten honey_ I gasped again, im going crazy. Suddenly it was black.

. . . . . . .

My head hurts, was the first thing I thought. I opended my eyes and agusted to the light. I sat up. _You fainted. _

"go away" I whispered.

"bella?" I looked up Carsile stood above me.

"im uh sorry" I whispered standing up

"bella please I need to ask you some questions" Carsile said pulling my desk chair out and then sitting on it. I nodded.

"bella where did you get all these bruise's?" he asked, he looked concerned and angry at the same time. Not on my watch buddy _tell him._

"bella you got them somewhere please tell me" He had a fatherly tone to his voice, but damanding. Im stubbern.

"Bella charlie would of wanted you to tell me. I use to be like your second father, And I will become your second father now that I know your full of bruise's" for a split second carsile's face turned into my fathers. That's all it took for me to burst into tears, I threw myself into carsile's arms.

"I miss him so much" I sobbed.

"I know honey" he said rubbing my back

"its not far!" I sobbed, I could almost mistake carsile as my own father,

"I know" he murmed.. Get it together I tell myself. _Let it all out_

"im sorry carsile" I say whiping my eyes,

"its okay bella just let me help" he says, for a split second telling him everything seemed like the best but I put my poker face on

"what are you talking about?" I ask

"Bella there is bruise's all over you" Carsile says with disbeleif

"there are?" I ask, I've never seen carsile mad before not that I would but. Steam should be pouring out of his ears.

"." He says inbetween his teeth. So not carsile

"I have nuthing to say, I must of fell" I say getting up and walking out, to the bathroom. I lock the door. I wait, eventaully I hear my front door shut, finally im able to relax. I sigh and tears take over. I unlock the door,

"Bella" I almost jump ten feet in the air.


End file.
